


i can't even concentrate

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons, hands tied, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “It’s our anniversary.”“Tomorrow.” Judy says, still feeling a little confused.“Mm, but we have plans tomorrow, and this way I get to surprise you.” She replies, leaning back in for another kiss, this one much deeper than before, as she begins hiking Judy’s skirt up.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i can't even concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @ caity and leaf for some of the ideas that went into this

When Judy arrives home this evening, she finds herself wondering what on earth the occasion is.

Why is she walking through a living room full of lit candles? Why is there romantic music playing at a low volume throughout the room? What is she missing here? And _what_ is that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen?

“Judes?” Violet calls, just as Judy enters the kitchen.

Judy, looking very confused, doesn’t manage to get much out. “Violet, what-?”

“I’m making dinner.” Violet beams.

Judy smiles softly, looking around at the dinner table set up. “I see that, but, what for?”

Violet takes Judy’s elbows and softly kisses her before giving an answer.

“It’s our anniversary.”

“Tomorrow.” Judy says, still feeling a little confused.

“Mm, but we have plans tomorrow, and this way I get to surprise you.” She replies, leaning back in for another kiss, this one much deeper than before, as she begins hiking Judy’s skirt up.

“What are you doing?”

“Hold this, please.” Violet instructs her, referring to her skirt, which is now entirely bunched up at her waist. She does as Violet tells her to, and Violet promptly pulls down her underwear, and Judy steps out of it, assuming that’s what she should probably do.

“ _Violet_.” She whispers, as if anyone is able to hear them, as her cheeks begin to redden.

“What? I can’t eat my girlfriend out on the kitchen counter when I’m happy to see her?” Violet asks, before immediately lifting her onto the counter.

“Well,” Judy begins, very much flustered, “Ordinarily, I would say absolutely _not_.”

Violet smirks, as she gets down on her knees.

“As long as you know _you’re_ the one who’ll be cleaning up afte-.”

Violet takes her into her mouth. And Judy let’s out a quiet moan.

She circles her tongue around Judy’s clit, stopping to suck every so often, as Judy continues to make sweet sounds that drive Violet crazy.

When she comes, Violet gives her no time to collect herself, as she scoops her up and carries her up the stairs and into the bedroom, Judy’s legs wrapped around her waist.

She places her down on the edge of the bed, and immediately sits in her lap, her legs at either side of Judy’s thighs, as she begins hungrily kissing her neck. Judy hums softly, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the feel of Violet’s tongue. She has to keep blinking just so that her eyes stay open. Violet begins unbuttoning Judy’s shirt, her head still buried in her neck, and Judy attempts to do the same, fiddling with Violet’s buttons until they come apart.

Violet sits up now, looking at her with a smirk, as Judy gets to the last button, revealing a black lace bra that she has never seen before. She slowly pushes the sleeves off of Violet’s shoulders and stares at her in awe for a moment. There’s a suspender belt too and all Judy can do is touch her. She runs her hand down Violet’s sternum, unbuttoning her pants when she gets to them. Then she kisses her shoulders, and then her neck, and her jaw.

“Who knew you could be even sexier?” She whispers against Violet’s skin.

“ _Uh_ , I did, actually.” Violet tells her, as she removes Judy’s shirt and bra, and Judy laughs.

“Well, it just seemed impossible, that’s all.” She says, running her hands up Violet’s stomach and cupping her breasts.

Violet smiles, before kneeling down and tugging Judy’s skirt off. And then she stands, stepping out of her own pants, revealing matching black stockings and the suspenders.

Judy is speechless.

Until she’s not.

“Sit on my face.”

Violet raises her eyebrows, trying to keep a straight face at Judy’s very forward words.

“Oh, honey, I have a lot planned before we get to that.” She tells her, as she slowly walks away from the bed and over to the dresser, taking a silk scarf from the top drawer.

Judy feels like her head may explode, nevertheless her wrists automatically join together in her lap.

Violet makes her way back over to her, kneeling before her once more, as she begins neatly wrapping the scarf around her wrists.

“You remember how to get out of this if you need to?”

“Yes.” Judy smiles, as her heart rate picks up at the sight of Violet tying the knot.

“But you won’t have to do that because I’m right here and I’ll do it for you if you want me to.”

“I know.” She tells her, still smiling.

Violet’s heart feels like it could burst every time Judy reminds her how safe she feels with her like this. She finishes doing the knot and then kisses her hands, before guiding her up so that she can kneel on the bed. And she watches as Violet walks over to the nightstand and takes out the strap on.

She steps into it, tightening the harness, before joining Judy on the bed, kneeling up behind her, pressing herself against Judy’s back as she gently gathers her hair in her hand, placing it to one side so she can kiss her neck once more.

Judy leans her head back, giving Violet better access, already feeling a little frustrated that she can’t reach behind her and grab Violet’s thighs. She feels the hard silicone pressed against her, and in turn Violet feels the way Judy presses herself back against her.

Violet places a kiss behind her ear, whispering, “ _Bend over_.”

Judy does as she’s told, leaning forward until she’s leaning on her forearms, with her forehead pressed against her wrists.

Violet rubs her hand over Judy’s entrance, before slipping the dildo inside of her, making Judy bite her lip and moan.

She slowly begins to thrust inside of her, holding Judy’s hips in place as she does so. It turns Violet on beyond belief, seeing Judy like this, and getting to hear each soft moan that comes with every thrust.

Violet picks up her pace a little, tightening her grip on Judy, keeping a steady rhythm.

“ _Violet_.” Judy murmurs between moans. “Could you- I mean, would you-“

“Anything.” Violet says softly. “Tell me.”

“I need you to- I…” Judy feels herself growing hotter the more she tries to get the words out. It shouldn’t be this difficult. It’s not like it’s the first time.

“Tell me.”

Judy inhales. “Violet… I didn’t like the way you made the bed this morning.”

“ _What_?” Violet asks, so confused she _almost_ stops.

And Judy shakes her head, feeling just slightly ridiculous, as she bites down on her lip again, hoping this works. “I said I didn’t like the way you made the bed today. It was… _Bad_.”

“It was _bad_?”

“Yes, exactly.” Judy says, leaning her bottom half as far back as possible. “Feel free to disagree.”

“ _Oh_.” Violet exclaims, understanding.

Because of course the only way Judy could ask for this was by acting in defiance somehow.

“Sweetie, you know you can just ask me.”

“I _know_.” Judy says, growing impatient. “But now that we’re on the same page could you just-?”

“Yes.” Violet assures her, thrusting deeper inside of her, making her yelp.

Violet runs her hand over the smooth skin of Judy’s backside, before somewhat lightly slapping the skin there, coaxing a small hum from Judy.

“Was that okay?” Violet asks, still keeping up a steady pace.

“Mhm, harder.”

Violet repeats the action, only this time with more force.

It makes Judy gasp. “ _Yes_ , like that.”

Violet does it again, and again, each time making Judy hiss. And Violet is quite glad that Judy can't see how flustered she's become as a result.

“ _Thank you_.” Judy says, breathlessly.

And Violet can hardly stand it any longer, not being able to see her face, not being able to touch her exactly where she wants.

She stops. Abruptly pulling out of Judy, making her whimper. She guides her up into kneeling position once more, helping her turn to face Violet.

“I want to see you.” Violet says, and Judy nods.

Violet adjusts herself so that she’s sitting up against the headboard, with Judy hovering over her.

Judy slowly lowers herself down onto the dildo, letting out a sigh of relief. Violet takes her arms, lifting them above her head and placing them around her neck. Then she places her hands on her hips again, helping her to balance, and she begins to ride Violet.

Judy connects their lips for a moment, before throwing her head back, and Violet places hot kisses down her neck to her collar bone, where she lingers for a while, making Judy whimper when she flicks out her tongue.

“ _Violet_ …” Judy whispers, grinding down harder. And Violet looks at her, nodding ever so slightly, as she cups Judy’s cheek. “ _I’m going to_ …” Judy gasps, throwing her head back once more. “ _Oh, f-fuck_.” She whispers, voice trembling. It makes Violet almost come on the spot.

Judy continues to rock her hips back and forth a little while longer, just long enough for her heart rate to begin to return to normal, and then she slips off of the toy, with Violet’s assistance.

She takes a moment to breathe, and then asks, “Can I taste you now?”

“Can you kneel on the floor for me?”

Judy kneels before the bed, her hands still neatly tied in her lap, waiting for Violet’s next instruction. But Violet simply sits in front of her on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs.

Judy’s mouth falls ever so slightly agape. _Of course the panties are crotchless._

Violet looks down at Judy with soft eyes, before she gently takes a handful of her hair.

“Is this okay?”

“Mm.” Judy nods, relishing in the sensation of Violet lightly tugging on her hair.

“Good.”

Violet’s other hand makes its way to her clit, making Judy watch as she rubs it herself for a few moments, and Judy can see how wet her fingers become.

Violet allows her to inch closer and closer to her, until finally, she moves her hand and Judy takes her into her mouth.

She drags her tongue up Violet’s slit, stopping to circle her clit, taking in her sweet taste.

Violet can’t help but moan her name when she flicks her tongue over her clit in quick, firm motions.

Judy feels a little frustrated again, that she can’t use her hands to help her get better access, but that thought soon exits her mind when she feels Violet’s hand pushing down against her, guiding her to where she needs her to be. Judy then finds herself straying off course, just so Violet will tug her hair again.

Until Violet whispers that she’s close. Then Judy does exactly what she needs. She quickens her movements when Violet tells her too. Focuses only where Violet tells her to.

Until she’s making Violet’s thighs shake, and her hand tighten its grip in her hair. Until she’s making Violet utter words that make Judy turn bright red.

Until, eventually, Violet’s grip softens in her hair, and her hand makes its way down to Judy’s hands.

Judy stands up and Violet unties the scarf restraining them, and then they collapse onto the bed together.

Judy’s fingers trace patterns across Violet’s thigh, and she sighs peacefully, thinking about a lot of things. Mostly how hot the suspenders are.

“You still need to sit on my face.” She says.

“After dinner.”

“That sounds like a plan to me.”

There’s a silence for a moment before Violet says, “And for the record, I made the bed perfectly this morning.”

And Judy laughs. “I know you did.”


End file.
